<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not the Expected Reaction by C4t1l1n4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069657">Not the Expected Reaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4'>C4t1l1n4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Artfest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nines is a sassy fuck, Octopunk Media, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines isn’t going to lie. This wasn’t exactly the reaction he was expecting. </p><p>Or </p><p>Nines proposes and Gavin’s response isn’t exactly a resounding yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Artfest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not the Expected Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on that Christmas special idea talked about in the fan art appreciation livestream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight of the box burned in his pocket, feeling like lead, despite the fact it practically floated in the inky depths of his black pants. He was holding hands with Gavin as they walked in the frigid December air, on their way to a restaurant for a date. It was slightly fancier than ones they normally frequent - Nines has discovered that Gavin isn’t one for flashy places or showy events - and he was pleased to discover how easily the detective agreed to go out tonight. </p><p>It was nearing Christmas, but thankfully it wasn’t too hard for Nines to secure a table, one in the corner, far away from prying eyes that might want to make a scene of what he planned to do. He couldn’t help but calculate the possibilities once more, running the percentages in his head and taking a seat with renewed assurance. </p><p>It was when they were winding down from dinner, nearing the end of their time here and not too far from asking the waiter for the check that Nines decided to make his move. He quietly shifts from his chair onto the floor, down onto one knee, careful not to draw too much attention from other people, but watching Gavin’s eyes follow him all the way down. Gavin says his answer before Nines can even get the words out of his mouth. </p><p>“No!”</p><p>Nines blinks. He blinks again, and then a couple more times, just to make sure he heard properly. </p><p>“Oh.” He dips his head, shutting the box and awkwardly shuffling back into his chair. Of course, the 5% possibility that Gavin would say no had come across his scan multiple times when deciding on whether not to follow through with his desires, but he figured the percentage low enough that it wouldn’t be a problem. </p><p>Apparently, he was wrong. Nines’ LED cycled a harsh red as he tried to figure out the reason for his denial. </p><p>Did he move too fast? Was Gavin afraid of commitment? </p><p> Is he having regrets about dating Nines? Was he not as okay with Nines’ asexuality as he made it out to be? </p><p>Did he find someone else? Did he find someone …better?</p><p>“No, not like that you stupid tin can.” Gavin’s voice rips Nines from his thoughts. He barely notices the Thirium sliding down his face as his eyes catch something in Gavin’s hand. The Detective huffs, tossing the object over to Nines for him to see, avoiding eye contact as the android fumbles the catch, hands shaking. </p><p>He’s holding what appears to be a black velvet box. Confused, Nines opens it. Inside is a shiny silver ring. He looks back up at Gavin, waiting for an explanation. Gavin is obviously annoyed that he has to explain, but it airs more on the side of embarrassment than actual anger. </p><p>“I was gonna do it, you fucking asshole.” He spits out finally. “I had this thing all planned, we were gonna go somewhere else after dinner here, and- I should’ve known it was too convenient that you wanted to go out.” He mutters the last part more to himself than to Nines. </p><p>Nines, however, clicks the box back shut, face bright and smiling despite the tear tracks staining it, and hands the box back. “That would be great.” </p><p>Gavin raises an eyebrow, taking the box back wordlessly.</p><p>“I don’t care who proposes,” Nines explains. “I just want to get married.”</p><p>Gavin shoves the box back in one of his pockets. “Wow, Nines. That’s actually kinda swe-“</p><p>“And I assumed you would be too emotionally stunted to take matters into your own hands, so I decided to take action myself.” Nines grins like the little shit he is. </p><p>“You fucking prick!” Gavin has to resist the urge to throw a spoon at his dumb boyfriend’s (fiancé’s?) smirking face. </p><p>He calls the waiter over as Nines wipes the Thirium from his face, LED blue once more. Gavin slaps some twenties on the table and jerks Nines out of his seat. </p><p>“C’mon, I got something I wanna show you.”</p><p>And as they leave the restaurant hand in hand, well, Nines feels lighter than he’s been in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>